cardsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uno
Uno ( ) is a card game played with a specially printed deck (see Mau Mau for an almost identical game played with normal playing cards). The game was originally developed in 1971 by Merle Robbins. It is now a Mattel product. The game's general principles put it into the Crazy Eights family of card games. Official rules The deck consists of cards of 4 colors: red, green, blue, and yellow. The ranks in each color are 0-9. There are 3 "honor" cards in each color, labeled "skip", "draw two", and "reverse". There are special black cards, "wild" and "wild draw four". There are two copies of each regular and honor card, except for the zero card, which only have one per suit. There are four "wild" and "wild draw four" cards each, producing a total of 108 cards. In older versions, only the 6 is underlined to distinguish it from the 9, which is not marked; newer versions have both the 6 and the 9 underlined to further distinguish the two ranks. Before playing, a dealer must be selected. This is accomplished by drawing cards. The person with the card of the highest face value is the dealer. Only number cards are used for this purpose. Any other cards are then put back into the deck. After the dealer has been selected, seven cards are dealt to each player, and the top card of the stock is exposed to start the discard pile. If the exposed card has a special ability, it is treated as if the dealer played that card, and the special effect occurs (i.e., skip, draw two, reverse, or wild). If the exposed card is a wild draw four, however, it is returned to the deck and the next card is exposed. Play begins with the person to the left of the dealer, i.e. clockwise. At each turn, a player may play a card from their hand that matches the color or rank of the top exposed card, or play a wild or wild draw four. If a player has two of the same numbers, they can play both if one is the color needed. If a player has no legal card to play, that player draws the top card of the stock, and may either play it or place it in their hand. A player may choose to draw the top card of the stock even if they have a legal play (known as reneging), but after having drawn, the top card of the stock, and only that card, may be played that turn (a player may intentionally do this when desperate to keep another player from going out). After playing a single card or drawing, the next player clockwise takes a turn, or anti-clockwise when a reverse is in effect. If the stock is emptied, the discard pile is shuffled and turned over to replenish the stock. The hand ends when a player plays all his/her cards. When a player plays down to only one card, that player is required to say "uno" to warn other players. If another player catches someone not calling "uno" (after the second to the last card touches the discard pile but before the next player starts their turn), the player who did not call "uno" must draw two cards. After a player plays all of their cards, the other players count the number of points pertaining to the values of the cards in their hands. Number cards are face value, colored special cards worth twenty, and wilds worth fifty. The first player to go out receives points for the cards left in his/her opponents' hands. The first person to reach a certain point value (officially 500) wins. Special cards Note: The newer style English Uno action cards bear symbols which denote their action, except for the Wild cards which still bear the word "Wild." Before the design change, such cards in English versions of the game bear letters. Especially old English versions can be denoted by the absence of the white rim that surrounds the edge of most Uno cards. Other versions also use symbols and images in both old and new designs, especially those with Wild cards that do not bear the word "Wild." The Xbox 360 version of the game uses the new English style of the cards in gameplay. Using a reverse, draw two, draw four and skip stacks together in a colored and symbol fashion If a player plays a wild draw four card when a card of the same color, not necessarily the same number, is present in their hand, they can be challenged by the player having to draw the four cards. If he or she played the card correctly, the challenging player must draw six cards instead of four. If the player playing the card cheated, he or she returns the wild draw four card, makes the correct play and has to draw four penalty cards. Special packs Certain special packs of Uno are available in shops. These sometimes include more special cards. *''Barbie Uno'' - which features the "friendship" card, where the player can swap his/her hand with another player. *''Batman Uno'' - feature a Joker, when you discard this card you can choose 1 to 3 players to draw 1 to 3 cards *''Disney Theme Park Uno'' - "Evil card: the player holding this card can steal the top card from the DISCARD pile at any point in the game, even if it's not his/her turn." *''Dog Uno'' - The deck features pictures of various dogs on each of the cards, and contains a Fetch Wild Card. *''Family Guy Uno'' - in which players can try for world domination, à la Stewie Griffin, with the exclusive "Dominate" card and rule. *''Fraggle Rock Uno'' - Includes the Travel card (featuring Traveling Matt), which allows the player to 'travel' to another player's spot and view his/her entire hand. *''Hanna-Barbera Uno'' - Yogi Bear adds to the fun with the exclusive "pic-a-nic" card – the player with this special card gets to steal the top card from the discard pile at any point in the game. *''Happy Feet Uno'' - "Mambo! card: the player who plays it must give each opponent one card from his/her hand, and then places a card on the discard pile to start the next round." *''Harry Potter Uno'' - which features a Draw Three (instead of Draw Two) card; also features a "howler" wild card where, if played, the player who uses the card may select another player to say all of their cards aloud; also features an "invisibility" wild card where, if played, the player can block any card placed down (such as, a card that forces them to draw cards) *''High School Musical'' Uno *''Hot Death Uno'' - features 27 additional or modified cards *''Muppet Show Uno'' - "Mayhem card: the player who plays it causes everyone one swap hands. The direction of the swap is determined by the player playing the card." *''My 1st Uno'' card sets only have 36 cards designed for children at least 3 years of age. These sets come in several variants, based on titles for children (such as Winnie-the-Pooh and Sesame Street). *''Nintendo Uno'' - Has pictures of various Nintendo characters on each card and has writing in classic 8-bit style. Also contains the Power card; this card can be used as a regular Wild card at any time, but can also be used to block a Draw 2 or Wild Draw 4 card played against the player after which it acts as a regular Wild card. *''Notre Dame Uno'' - Artwork contains scenes from the University of Notre Dame, mostly football-related. Includes a special "Irish" card which can be played as a wild card or to block a draw two or four. *''One Piece Uno'' - Released in Japan. The gameplay is the same as normal, but all card's artwork is made into One Piece related artwork. *''Peanuts Uno'' - "Good Grief card: this is a wild card; the player playing the card designates the recipient who must start drawing cards from the draw pile until he/she draws a card with Charlie Brown on it." *''Sesame Street Uno'' - Features a Grouch card, which allows players to give up to three un-needed cards in their hand to another player, so it removes their "garbage". The character featured on it is Oscar the Grouch. There are 4 Grouch cards in the 112 card deck. *''Toy Story'' *''The Simpsons Uno'' - features a Draw Three card *''The Simpsons: Great Scot Uno'' - which features a "GREAT SCOT" card, with Groundskeeper Willie, where a player selects another player and gives that player two of the former's cards. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror Uno'' - features a Witchcraft; the player who plays this card can use it to block any Draw 2 or Wild Draw 4 played against him/her. *''South Park Uno'' - The special card is called "Dead Kenny". When you play this card, you decide which player will share Kenny's bad luck. You may choose any player's hand to "kill" by having that player draw cards from the DRAW pile. The chosen player must keep drawing cards until he/she draws any card with Kenny on it. *''Spider-Man Uno'' - the special card lets you know the player's hand. *''SpongeBob SquarePants Uno'' - which features the Super Absorbency card, a wild card which requires the next player to draw one card from all other players hands at random. There is controversy as to what happens when the Super Absorbency card is played as the player's penultimate card. Some contend that the person playing the card would win as the next player would be required to take that card from him/her. However, some say that there is an exception whereas the Super Absorbency requires a card to be drawn from all player's hands except those who are in the uno stage. *''Star Trek Uno'' - based on the original Star Trek series with special cards, each of which appears once per pack: Double Tribble card - The player who plays this card chooses the color of play, then next player doubles the amount of cards in their hand and forfeits their turn; Beam Me Up, Scotty card - This can played to stop any command card (a "Draw 2" card, for example) and allows for the color of play to be chosen; Mind Meld card - This commands the next player to show the person who played this card their hand; Live Long & Prosper card - This can be played at any time to discard the players hand and pick up an entirely new one, then allows him/her to choose color of play. *''Superman Uno'' - This version features a battle card. When this card is played, the player who plays it selects another player to "battle". The player who played the card chooses to be either Superman or Bizarro, and the player he/she selected is the other character. Superman must discard a blue card since Bizarro is vulnerable to blue Kryptonite, and Bizarro must discard a green card since Superman is vulnerable to green Kryptonite. *''Uno 35th Anniversary'' - A special deck made to celebrate the 35th Anniversary of the first edition of Uno released in the United States in 1971. In this deck, there are specialty "35" cards, when, if the card is in play, only 3s or 5s of any color must be played after the card is delt. *''Uno H2O'' - A deck with transparent water-proof cards. It includes 2 extra cards called "wild DownPour" cards; when played, all the other players must pick up the number specified on the card (either 1 or 2) and may choose the next color of play. *Versions available on the Xbox 360 version of Uno: **''Project Gotham Racing Uno'' - In this game, the cards are drawn like cars seen in the Project Gotham Racing series of video games. In this game, the rules include a card called the "Gotham Live" card, which is the same name used as the replay feature in Project Gotham Racing 3. This card allows a player to look at the hand of any of the other players. **''Kameo: Elements of Power Uno'' - This pack was released on November 1, 2006. This is a custom deck with artwork from the Kameo game. In addition, a special play card allows you to swap your hand with the hand of another player in the game. **''Uno 35th Anniversary'' (see above) *''X-Men Uno'' - Includes the "Mutate" card, which when played, allows the player to exchange all but one of their cards with new cards from the draw pile. Alternatively, the player can choose to force another player to do the same. *Several Major League Baseball, NBA, NFL, and NCAA teams each have 112-card sets, featuring players from those teams. The special cards in each deck vary depending on the card set itself. Other Uno-related games * UNO Spin * UNO Bingo * UNO Attack (Uno Extreme in the UK and Canada) * Uno Wild Tiles * Uno Stacko * Uno Dice * Uno Blitzo * Uno Dominos * Uno Rummy Up * Uno (Xbox Live Arcade game) * O'NO 99 * Uno H2O * Uno Boom-o * Uno Challenge (cell phone version of the game available on Sprint and Verizon) Similar games Uno is a member of the shedding family of card games. The shedding family of card games consists of games where the objective is to get rid of all your cards while preventing the other players from getting rid of their cards. *Mau Mau (game) *Mao *Crazy Eights *Finlander's Uno *Macau *SKIP-BO *MAD Magazine Card Game *Taki *Duo Slogan In olden days, their slogan was The Colored Card Game. Presently, they are using You know. Their motto is ''You get one, you get Uno.' External links *Mattel's Official Uno website *Uno variants at pagat.com *Uno News@ Wonkavator * *Duo, an open source Uno implementation in Python *UNO over TCP/IP - open source UNO implementation in Java designed for playing over a network *Unonet, an open source Uno implementaion for Network play in wxWidgets *Uno on Xbox Live Arcade (Xbox 360) *http://uno.spetsnaz.be online uno against other people from around the world (relay play) *UNO on MSN Games Play online with MSN Games *Uno on Irc.ForTheGamers.Org, Uno on Internet Relay Chat. Category:Dedicated deck card games Category:Shedding-type card games Category:1971 introductions Category:Mattel